


him & I.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Boys Kissing, Candy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, I CAN'T GET THIS PAIRING OUT OF MY HEAD, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, sin just pure sin, this fic demanded to be written so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: The knack of Henry observing and subtly preying on the weaknesses of others in a playful way is common knowledge, but Gaius never in a million years thought he would be an open tease.





	him & I.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm here with more trash. there will probably be a second part to this.

“Watch it Junior.”

 

This thief intercepts swiftly, ensuring the mage experiences no harm from a Risen’s attempt at a spear attack. Moments afterward, Henry retaliates with an intense thunder attack that is strong enough to strike the fiend down in one blow.

 

It’s been like this quite often. The tactician of their group is always one to actively find the best strategy, and Gaius had ended up with Henry as a battle companion in a majority of their missions.

 

With the mage having an eccentric nature, it’s no surprise that Gaius is oddly intrigued. Perhaps it’s always the path away from normalcy that kept his curiosity going. It’s not as if he’s lived a very normal life anyways. Being attracted to someone’s peculiar traits doesn’t come across as very surprising to him.

 

So he rolls with it. It’s interesting listening to the quips and mildly disturbing battle cries that Henry often exclaims. They might even be something of good friends if he’s to put a label on it. Sometimes Gaius would return to his tent to find a crow perched on a chair, carrying a lollipop in its beak as a gift to him.

 

Unsurprisingly the best way to his heart _is_ with candy.

 

Though the most noteworthy aspect of their friendship diverted off the rails completely one night when he returns back to his tent to find Henry there ready to deliver something new and different. A lollipop is still there, though instead of being wrapped and waiting for Gaius, it’s pressed between Henry’s lips with a subtle smirk curving up his cheek.

 

How sly of him to sit on top of his desk almost nonchalantly, legs crossed, and fingers idly spinning the stick of his lolly. Those lips part to show how the candy clatters against his teeth before he sucks on it with a hum of approval at the taste.

 

“Gotta say cherry isn’t usually my favorite, but this is pretty good. Maybe not as good as killing but you know…a distant third or fourth…” Henry muses with another flick of his tongue over the red confection.

 

The display has Gaius trying not to openly stare, torn between wanting a lollipop for himself and also for wanting that clever mouth on him in rather obscene ways. It’s a provocation for sure. He knew Henry never did anything without reason. The knack of Henry observing and subtly preying on the weaknesses of others in a playful way is common knowledge, but Gaius never in a million years thought he would be an open _tease_.

 

Gathering enough wits to form a proper question, Gaius takes a step closer to his visitor.

 

“What’re you doing here?”

 

“I think you _know_ what I’m doing here.” The way Henry replies in a sing-song tone results in Gaius lowering his gaze to slits.

 

Grey eyes appear only for a split-second, long enough to show the way Henry challenges the thief with his gaze. The lolly steadily grows smaller in size as his lips part to show off the red stripe over the length of his tongue.

 

“This isn’t some twisted mind game. Don’t go thinking I’m cursing you either - plain and simple I think you feel what I feel. That rush from a battle, the way it feels to kill and still be alive after it all.”

 

He continues on almost as if to read Gaius’ thoughts.

 

“Surely you’ve wondered what it would be like to open me up and selfishly act on depraved desires. I can see it in how you look at me you know.”

 

Maybe those words do contain some truth. Gaius has always been careful to keep amorous whims in check, only indulging when he truly feels this frustration is at its peak. Seeing how Henry is so boldly luring him into the notion has him realizing that they’ve been steadily building up to this pivotal point over time.

 

Gaius is relentless in going after what he wants, and Henry knows that.

 

A weakness is unraveled, the strings tugged upon to pull Gaius closer to his demise.

 

Not a shred of hesitation manifest in the way he approaches the mage. Hands slam onto the surface of the desk, caging _his_ prey in place as the smirk adorning fair-skin becomes devious.

 

“Care for a taste?”

 

Henry offers with a grin, pulling the candy from his mouth to properly offer it up to his companion.

 

Gaius does indeed lean in and take it for himself. The small bit of candy remaining on the stick slides along his tongue before he dips his head back down to steal a hard kiss from Henry’s lips. It’s welcomed with a moan, lips parting, and the sweetness still lingering on the mage’s tongue adding to the taste.

 

The lolly clacks against their teeth as Gaius traces his hands against the smaller man’s thighs, forcing them from their composed state and pressing in closer. With the cherry flavor disappearing in the midst of their rough kisses, Gaius manages to tug the stick away and toss it aside.

 

“Is that all the taste I get, or is there more?”

 

Gaius mutters hotly into the passing of lips. The way Henry grips at the front of his shirt seems to be telling enough, their bodies pushing together in a sensual way from the force of it.

 

“I’m feeling gracious so you can have more.”

 

A faint giggle from the mage is lost with Gaius nipping on his lower lip. Henry clings to him, rolling his hips forward to rile up the thief to the point of no return. There’s no holding back how Gaius tugs at the mage’s garbs. He incessantly tugs the clothing off to reveal that skinny frame. Calloused palms trace along cold skin as he trails hot kisses to the side of a delicate neck.

 

Henry is soft almost like a woman, and somehow the notion makes Gaius even harder.

 

Finding a sensitive area with a flick of his tongue has Henry lolling his head to the side with a rough gasp emitting, steadily turning into broken whimpers from how Gaius bites hard enough to nearly draw blood.

 

How Henry’s breath hitches from the blunt pain dawns upon the thief that he’s feeding into a darker craving.

 

The subliminal need to feel every inch of that lithe body writhing beneath of him possesses Gaius, and he hastily grips on that tight ass to move them over to the bedroll. Clothes are nearly torn off in the hasty desire to indulge in this sin. By the time they're in the midst of making out once more, hips grinding together, the whining sounds that incessantly pass Henry's mouth heighten the carnal need to take him roughly.

 

Steadily his hand gropes on his pliant frame, feeling the cold flesh beneath his palm. Their bare cocks rub together to draw out a sharp gasp and groan, Henry pleading wantonly. Upon Gaius reaching down to drag his fingers against that hole that is practically twitching to be touched, a wetness greets him and coats the tips of his fingers. One prods and slips inside with almost no resistance.

 

“You already prepared for this?”

 

The way Henry stares up at him with flushed features and that all-knowing gleam in grey eyes draws a growl from the back of Gaius’ throat. So damn insufferable and irresistible all at once, it drives the thief positively mad and makes him intent on fucking Henry until he’s marred and covered in cum.

 

Shifting their positions, he flips Henry onto his stomach, hands moving to grip at his hips. It's shameless how he sticks his ass out and looks over his shoulder in a way that communicates he’s ready. On his hands and knees, he offers himself up like a prize.

 

“Never thought you be such a slut…” A harsh grope is made to that ass slick and ready just for him. All it takes is spreading apart those ass cheeks and pushing the blunt head of his cock into the velvet heat to draw a strangled gasp from the mage. “…somehow I’m not that surprised.”

 

“I want the pain…I want all of it.” Henry’s panting now from the initial intrusion, fingers digging into the sheets from those long skilled fingers reaching up to press over the sides of his throat. His own cock is hot and heavy between his thighs, pre-cum leaking and making such a mess of the sheets.

 

The pain mixing with pleasure is beyond bliss. Never before has he felt such perfection, no one ever daring to be rough enough with him. Gaius grips just enough to force Henry’s head back closer to him, breaths hot against the mage’s cheek while he rams into him harder. The choked gasps that escape and how Henry rocks his ass back into the cock filling him only serves to arouse Gaius to insatiable levels.

 

“Better beg me then…all of this is your fault…”

 

Showing how intent he is on deriving that pleasure from that ass sheathing his cock, he licks and bites the lobe of an ear with a rough groan of filthy promises spoken.

 

“I’ll beg all you like if it means you’ll _break_ me.” A raw cry follows his reply, body shaken from the way Gaius unforgivably fucks into him and hits his sweet spot.

 

It’s depraved how their bodies move in sync with one another, both chasing after that intensity. The near-constant slaps of skin-on-skin become harsher and louder. Henry is a sinful sight with his head tilted back, not even trying to hold back the broken cries and moans. More than once Gaius’ name slips from his lips, and it goes straight to the thief’s cock. How it twitches in the midst of their fucking can be felt from how Henry whines loudly, balls tightening some as he can feel his release is imminent.

 

Gaius reaches out with one hand to pin Henry’s wrists against the sheets, fingers gripping hard as if to cling to one another in those final moments. With his other hand stroking the cock heavy in his hand, he can feel how Henry trembles, and cum spurts over his fingers. The mage mewling and crying out Gaius’ name in the midst of that heated pleasure is enough to push Gaius over the edge.

 

With his cock hitting in deep, the waves of his cum coat the tight walls of the ass clamping down over him. Somehow that intense sensation seems to set Henry off even more, and Gaius finds himself succumbing to leaning in and silencing him with a fierce kiss.

 

It’s how Henry mutters into the kiss that makes Gaius wonder if perhaps he’s taken a succubus to bed and not a mage.

 

“That can’t be all your frustration…can it?”

 

The way his cock is hardening once more mere minutes later has Gaius flipping the mage’s skinny body over. Hazel eyes rake downward to take in the marks already darkening from their first bout of fucking. Even with that hole loose and thoroughly coated with cum, seeing how Henry still bares that grin even with ragged breaths is a tell of how he’s ready for more.

 

And then Gaius is ramming his hard cock back inside that greedy hole, feeling how Henry arches up beneath him with every thrust. The noises become even filthier than the first time, cum mixing with sweat and slicking up their bodies.

 

At one point the thief roughly grips onto Henry’s thighs, locking his legs around his waist, grinding his cock in to that deepest point. It pulls such beautiful and carnal noises from the mage, almost as if he’s completely lost in how Gaius fucks him.

 

“Come on, Gaius give me more of your cum… _please_ …” Henry begs with a lick and bite at his lower lip, eyes glazed over in pure lust while feeding into the depravity they act out with one another. 

 

Gaius leans in and growls against his lips. “Fine you _slut_ …take it…take it…!” A hard grip is made in silver locks, ensuring Henry keeps his gaze focused entirely on him as he pushes in hard and lets that intensity crash over him. The heat of his cum spills inside, becoming that much messier as he makes subtle thrusts throughout his orgasm, ensuring Henry can feel every little bit of cum spurting out from his cock. In the same moment he can feel how Henry nearly chokes on a sob with his own cum covering his chest and stomach, the intensity of it making him cling onto Gaius like a lifeline.

 

For a second Gaius can feel his vision go hazy, keeping a firm hold on the small body beneath him as if to ground himself. A harsh exhale of Henry’s name is breathed over bruised lips before he steals a kiss from them in the aftermath of such pleasure.

 

It takes some time before they both pry themselves off one another, managing to clean up and lay on the bedroll without trying to fuck for a third time.

 

Finally Gaius breaks the silence. “I gotta ask…do you do this with everyone?”

 

The very idea of it is enough to make Henry giggle.

 

“I could ask you the same question.”

 

It’s not like Gaius can blame him for wondering, but the way Henry looks at him - _really_ looks at him - speaks volumes.

 

“No, not with just anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments always appreciated


End file.
